galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Neoviking 19
Chapter 19: Sisters of Nilfeheim Eric Olafson, Neo Viking I did clean the boat and the basement. The Old man made me recite the poems while I was doing it and made sure I read them before I went to sleep. I became a steady visitor of Isen Landsby . Not only to get Cleaning supplies but also the clear liquor, he liked so much and mixed with everything. Today I used a shovel to fill a garbage bag with things so rotten and decomposed I did not want to know what it was before. The basement as he called it was underneath his burg, accessed through a trap door in his high hall. A short flight of stone stairs led down in a vaulted ceiling hall. It was clear he had used that trapdoor as a garbage chute and it had taken me three days to even reach the bottom of the stairs. By now however, the industrial recycle r I had ordered in Landsby arrived and was delivered. At first he complained about the washing machines but now he actually used them himself and mentioned that he liked his cloaks and fur jackets much better now. It turned out he too had the white clothing of an Elder , only before it was so stained it did not show. He eyed the Industrial Recycler even with more dislike and gave the usual twisted and stupid Elder Logic why it was no good. But I was at a point where I didn’t care about the traditions and less about the Elders. I remembered the Ancient words and I recalled what Grandfather said, but I was sure there had to be another way to preserve the planet and its culture without oppressing half the population with stupid laws. The Enroe Systems Industrial Recycler was a marvel of modern technology and the old guy, who cursed it out at first, now had a chair set up in front of it and watched it operate. The Recycler had a wide range of settings and programs what to do with the garbage feed to it. It could incinerate it to molecular ashes. Break down the raw materials and produce cubes of basic materials. The brochure that came with the machine promised that Enroe Industries would pick them up free of charge at any Union Planet if there was enough to fill a freighter. I was certain there was enough Garbage in this room to fill the freighters to the brim but I hoped I would be out of here before I found out if that was actually true. A third option of the machine was to produce items out of the broken down materials. It could produce almost anything if it had a pre-programmed molecular pattern and the raw materials needed. He would sit staring at the small screen and giggle and cackle when the machine spat out a spoon or a pair of pants he had selected it to make. I dragged another bag to the intake conveyor and as it disappeared the machine blinked and stopped. A voice snarled:” Human remains detected. Unit is capable of producing adequate containers in a wide variety of cultural requirements. Or do you want to continue the recycling process?” I shuddered but the old man croaked.” Continue recycling process!” He then padded the machine. “This thing is a marvel. How much do you think the flier will bring?” “The flier?” “Didn’t that Mechanic friend of yours offer to buy the flier? I am not the richest person you know and after seeing this wonder machine I am intrigued to see what else is out there and after I am done with you I decided to catch up with that Ancient Friend of yours. I think the last message card I got was from a place called Gore . It is a living planet he tells!” Still shocked that I shoveled human remains into the machine I wondered who it was and what happened I swallowed and said. “So the Ancient Keeper really did go off planet and he keeps you informed?” “What is so strange about that? I know that Old Keeper much longer than you do. And he is not keeping me informed, he is bragging about the things he sees! I want to see it too! But travel is expensive, so how much will I get for that flier?” “I don’t know but I can check how much it is worth on GalNet .” “Don’t just stand there. Check it out and let me know!” “Well, I would need a GalNet terminal . I can’t pick up the Network with my PDD from here.” “We need more Donuts anyway! I like those with the red goo inside! And you can get a few bottles of Vodka too.” I shrugged. “I don’t mind but you could simply order a few cases and have them delivered. It doesn’t seem you are too traditional minded anyway.” “I never said I was. There are reasons why I choose to be a Hermit and do not occupy that seat in the Circle.” “If you disagree with that foolishness, you be the one to change it.” “No, I am not. Status Quo is a comfortable state if anyone does what they are expected to do and not stir up trouble.” “So how come you are as old as you are anyway? Genetic altering? Bionetics?” “None of those Off-world things. I met God. A being with enormous powers and it opened my mind and told me that I have a special gift. I think the Off-World scientists call it Psionics . That being showed me how to reach into myself and renew my cell dividing process, how to reach inside and remove clogs, stimulate and repair things. I simply think myself healthy if you will. However I am aging as I forget more and more about just how to do it, I am sure my Psionic gifts are fading, slowly but they are fading.” I was stunned by his answer. Psionics! Of course, I knew about them but I actually did not really believe in it. Every Kid was tested as it was the law. My Heidelberg Psi Index was thirty-four and that was perfectly normal for Nilfeheim and no one I knew ever tested past fifty and even the weakest emphatic powers needed an HPI of at least 100. Mr. Walters explained that part of the thought process in a human brain, or that of any other sentient being, could not run on electrochemical impulses alone and that some thought process actually happened faster than light. Since nothing could exist that was faster than light in the standard universe, some of the thought processes happened in hyperspace so to speak. Mr. Walters said that neurological research of the 21st century first stumbled upon this as a theory to explain the capabilities and speed of thought. Now a psionic talented person was able to use more of this “trans-dimensional” part of the thought process and some could tap into the Trans spatial energies and use them to manipulate objects or even transport themselves. Or listen into the thoughts of others on that higher plane. It all seemed very far from any normal understanding and I always dismissed it like I dismissed Trans spatial math or hyperspace physics. Knowledge needed for the very advanced tech of our society and understood and used by a small fraction of the population, namely super geeks, University Professors, and Ultra Computroncis. He turned his attention back to the recycler.” It is quite real. I assure you!” A few of the garbage bags floated all by themselves across the room and into the recycler. He held his head and then said.” At one time I could have lifted the entire burg with the power of my mind and now it strains me to make a few bags float.” It took me a moment to process it all but then I said.” I take your word for it; you do not have to prove it to me. I truly don’t know much about that subject, but there is a Union Member species called the Saresii and they are supposed to be all talented in this area and I am sure you could travel there and they might know how to help.” He raised his head,” This is actually not a bad idea. I need to find out more about this; do you have enough money to buy a GalNet Terminal ? I don’t!” “I think I do. I am in control of my allowance account and there is plenty of money. I could give you some for that trip too. I don’t mind! You gave me the best gift ever! That Holo of my mother is worth more than I have!” “I sure didn’t like you Eric , but then I don’t like anyone! But I think that has changed somewhat. If nothing else you are useful and you do have the heart on the right spot.” He got up from his chair and scratched his head.” Thinking of it, I actually did like that blonde girl, your Mom and you sure have the same critical mind as she had.” “You are not as poor as you think Old Man . You could hook this Recycler to a pump and filter the Ocean water and let it run. In a few years, you will have lots of gold and minerals. Stuff they gladly buy at the XChange.” “Hmm, gold you say has value out there? Well, that I got plenty!” The Old man cursed and complained at every step he took as he climbed over mountains of garbage, busted furniture, bales of rotting furs and other stuff as he made his way to the other side of the basement. I was glad Nilfeheim did not have insects, like many other planets. Our equivalent of insects did live under water. “Why are you keeping bales of rotting fur? I asked. This stuff smells worse than death.” “They weren’t rotting when I put them here. Most of these things were gifts or bribes of clan Leaders to train their sons. I did train a few girls too by the way!” “You trained girls in passing the Ancient Challenge ?” “Yes and it might surprise you but anyone can take that challenge. Man, woman, Low man , Off-Worlder; the Book of Traditions does not stipulate in any way who can or cannot take the test. It only describes the condition the person gains when completing it successfully. “You are accepted as a Warrior and Man and have a voice before the Elders.” “So a woman that completes the Challenge would be considered a man and a warrior?” “Indeed!” “So why has this never happened?” “Because this flaw was realized and the Elders forbade girls to train or touch weapons.” I threw my hands in the air. “You Elders are a bunch of lunatic old men making things up on the go! The more I hear about the reason about the Ancient traditions the more ridiculous they become.” He sighed.” You are quite right and I hoped your mother would break the mold and become the first female warrior and I have to tell you she had the talent, but her father your Grandfather prohibited it. She was here while I trained her bother. He was a firebrand and headstrong, and that was his doom. He was too impatient. A hunter must not just be strong and skilled but know his limitations and know when to back out of a fight. A hunter must be patient and when he met the god he was not ready and not patient and paid with his life.” “You keep mentioning a God. Who is he? Odin ?” “No Eric. It is a God that existed on this world long before men on Earth came up with the tales of the Norse Gods and you too will meet that God before you leave this island and learn the real secret of this world.” After he had uttered all this we reached a half-buried door and I had to help him force it open, again to reveal a flight of stairs leading down a narrow shaft. After a few winding turns down the spiral staircase, the sparse light coming through the open door above did not reflect all the way down here and it was almost completely dark. He grunted somewhere before me.” It is silly to come down here without light! There should be a torch in a holder somewhere to your right. Do you have the means to light it?” “Yes, I do.” Ever since I struggled making light before the gates of Hasvik, I carried a small pocket butane torch in my pocket. I fished my PDD out of my pocket. “But we don’t need a torch; I carry the means of lighting this place.” “As I said, you talk way too much. We are still standing in the dark turn on whatever light you got!” I took my PDD and activated the Holo emitter. The PDD created an invisible and insubstantial spherical force field before me in which simulated, energy laser painted three-dimensional images against the inside of the invisible sphere. One of the base images was that of a sun and the three-dimensional image of a star floating above my PDD, illuminated the surroundings with bright light, as I dialed the intensity up. “A flashlight would have done you know!” He said. “Conjuring up a sun! Show off!” I wasn’t sure what he meant by that, so I didn’t say anything and followed him. The chamber we reached was filled with weapons, shields, statues, clan leader chains, vases and plates and it all had the distinctive luster of Gold. He made a gesture including it all.” In the old days, it was custom to give expensive gifts to the gods and to bribe Elders to vote for your issues. The fate of the gods is slowly fading, but Elders are still bribed. Not as much as during the days of the clan wars but it still happens. Union Credits and Nilfeheim silver are used nowadays, however.” “It seems you got quite a load of gold down here. It is still valuable you know. I say they wanted to buy your opinion a lot!” He scowled at me. “I never accepted a bribe in my long life! Why do you think I want to sell my flier? I have no Credits. The practice is considered traditional and acceptable because it is done for such a long time. Why do you think old men want to be Elders? It’s because of the riches they can amass for themselves and their clans. Do you think your Grandfather came to all that he owns just by working hard? He was the most revered and most influential Elder and so they came often to him!” I snapped at him” Grandfather was wealthy before he became an Elder. The Ragnarsson clan was wealthy for many generations!” “And this is the very first Generation; no Ragnarsson sits in the Circle of Elders , Eric! Your Grandfather’s clan was there since the beginning.” “You say what grandfather left me is based on bribes?” “Not all of it, no and I am sure there are other words to describe the payoffs of High Office. Enticements? Gifts? “What you see here was left over a period of 350 years on the bottom of my rock. They did not even take no for an answer and hoped their gifts would perhaps persuade me anyway.” He then walked past the piled treasures and said.” As you can see the stairs spiral down much further and when I think you are ready you will descent and meet the god. Don’t be impatient and walk down there on your own impulse. Your mother’s brother defied me and he never returned alive.” “I won’t.” “Good lad, now load this junk and lug it wherever you want it if you think it gets me credits.” The flier brought almost 12,000 credits and with it I rented a large Cargo floater and a Cargo Handler . With the handler it took me only a day to load most of the Old man’s treasure. He sat in his now clean and empty feeling Main hall before his new GalNet Terminal and paid little attention to anything else.”I have loaded it all. We need to take it to the XChange in Halstaad Fjord . Will you come?” “You go ahead. You know the way, just come back with the money.” “You need to open a bank account and that I can’t do for you!” He handed me the Credit strip I gave him with the proceeds of the flier sale. “I already did with this thing.” He padded the GalNet Terminal.”Put the credits in that strip.” I am learning a lot but I am not totally inept.” He then actually turned his eyes of the Terminal.” Sell the gold and come right back! Do not stop anywhere else. Not at your Burg and not at your Uncle’s!” “I had no plans to do so!” “Good, but remember it anyway! No other stops and come right back!” The big cargo floater was a late model used to ferry supplies to Isen Landsby. It had a comfortable big crew department and enough room for a full sized Standard Freight container. Right now it two held two rows of crates made by the recycler unit. And each crate was filled with golden artifacts. It didn’t look as much as it had in the confined treasure chamber, Uncle Hogun’s floater would have been enough to carry this load. However this big SII Transporter was the only one available for rental purposes. Not that I minded, the thing would find its way to Halstaad Fjord all by itself and in only a few hours as it was, even for its size capable of supersonic speed. The XChange turned out to be a simple very large rectangular warehouse. Most of the roofed over space was empty as I landed. A crew of fisher men stood by a gutted carcass of a Tyranno, its head, the fins and tail already cut off, a large robotic machine rolled over and lifted the fish. As I walked by I heard the machine say.” 18.8 tons, Fat meat ratio 70, trade quality 9.3. A screen lit up and twelve names of companies appeared. Tyson Galactic, SII Marine Agra, Enroe Fresh foods right on top followed by other names. Behind the names of the companies figures appeared. A company called Unilever jumped to the top of the list and the robotic machine said.” Unilever purchasing registered with highest bid of 6,760.56 Union Currency Units, do you accept this offer?” The Fishers nodded and one said.” Yes it’s a deal!” A force field surrounded the fish and with a hiss all thermal energy contained inside was neutralized shock freezing the big fish in a few heartbeats. A plastic film was then dispensed and the robot dropped the now rock hard load into an opening trapdoor. I had never seen this before so I had stopped and watched the process. I looked around to see where I would need to go and saw the blue painted box of an info bot attached to the opposite wall in the distance. A man sitting on a flying chair buzzed by and hovered before me. He was a Neo Viking by hair and dress but wore no clan colors or association markers at all.” Good afternoon!” He greeted me.” Aren’t you a little young to do business here or are you just interested to see how it all works?” “I am Eric Olafson. I am not sure if I am old enough to do business here, and yes I am interested to see how it works.” “I am Borg Amundsen XChange Manager since this is a quiet time I gladly show you around. As for your business. I was expecting you since you are Eric Olafson, you are here in behalf of the Elder Egill Skallagrímsson, right?” “Yes that is so.” “He has called and verified that you are here in his behalf. Do you want to do the tour or business first?” “I think I would like to complete the business part first.” “Wise decision. I knew your grandfather well and he always said.” Business first!” He floated in his chair next to me to the Cargo flier and I opened the cargo box.” I got these gold items I like to sell for Credits.” The man floated in and looked at the crates. “Of course we can sell it for the metal value, but I suggest you sell it as artifacts will get you far more!” “I am sure the Elder wants the most he can get out of it.” He tapped his fingers over a series of sensors.” Our robots will unload it and scan it all. So buyers can see the items on XChange-Net and make a bid. It will take a little till this is done and there are enough interested buyers online. So let me show you around.” 2 S-10 Service Bots marched in, stacked several cases on top of each other and demonstrated their machine strength as they lifted the stacked crates with ease. As we stepped outside the Cargo Box a second empty Floater chair was hovering there. Amundsen said.” This is a big place and you get nothing done if you have to walk everywhere. So hop on the Easy-Go and I show you a little around.” The XChange so he told me was open around the clock and was connected via the GalNet and the XChange net to every other Xchange anywhere in Union space. He told me that the idea behind the XChange System was to give every planet and society a chance to sell their local products to fair prices. There was an XChange on almost every planet so he said. Freighters would then make the rounds connecting the XChanges with what he called Logistics and Distribution Hubs. It was a federal institution but he was very important to him to point out that all business was done without federal interference. During the day so Amundsen explained it was very quiet, fisher and farmers would come here late at night after a day’s work. Underneath the building was a labyrinth of shelf storage, deep freezers, conveyor belts and cargo handling equipment. He wanted to show me something else but a melodic alarm interrupted his explanations and he said.” We have offers; do you want to sell the items individually or all at once?” “I be here for days if we do it individual” He activated a field screen and it lowered before me and a dozen Antique and Artifact Dealers appeared and behind their names were numbers. “DeNoir Arts-Paris Earth currently has the highest offer of 1.5 Million Credits.” Amundsen nodded and said.” That’s almost double the metal value.” So I agreed to the sale and the money was instantly transferred to the old man’s new account. “Do I have to do anything now?” I asked “No, we take care of the packing and shipping and the fees for that are already deducted.” A little later we arrived back by my Cargo Floater, he wished me well and left with both chairs. If I walked a little further I should actually be able to see Hogun’s Inn and I wondered if he would be there at the moment and who of the regulars would already be there. I did not forget my promise, I wasn’t going to visit. Just have a look from the distance. I was surprised to see a big crowd gathered on Oslo plaza and even from here I could see the shapes of several white dressed Elders. Something had happened and at first I thought it was at Uncle Hogun’s but then I saw it was two houses down from the Inn and then I saw Uncle Hogun rubbernecking in the crowd. He was easy to spot. So I decided to honor my promise and not stop anywhere. I closed the Cargo Box, climbed into the fliers crew compartment and stared into the pointed tip of a Spear gun pointed directly at my nose! “Get in and fly!” Snarled a masked feminine shape. I didn’t even carry my sword, not that it would have done me any good if I did, but I did have my Skinner knife and I carried it like Carl not on my belt but in a customized knife sheath over my left shoulder blade and underneath my jacket. The person was mostly obscured by the high backed comfy pilot seat.She was wearing the traditional blue dress and white apron of a Freeman’s family and over it a dark blue hooded cape usually only worn when it was raining or cold. Her face was obscured and distorted by something white and under the shadow of the hood. The Spear gun was a reliable Friesenheim Tri Shot and I noticed it had only one spear left, but it was an explosive tip with the red markings for the strongest charge available. I did what I was told and activated the engine and the AG lifters. I took the flier into the air, brushed over the controls of the flight stabilization. The pilot could turn those of if he wanted to use the Cargo flier with an open cargo bed and dump a load of rocks or other bulk materials. And with a sudden move banked the flier to the left. The spear gun holding person was thrown to the side. The auto restrains of the seat kept me in place. I pounded the emergency restrain release, pulled my knife and jumped as fast as I could over the seat that was now folding itself into the floor the emergency release not only opened the restrains, it also removed all obstructions to facilitate a fast evacuation. I was over the mysterious female in a heartbeat, dropped my knee with force on her wrist that held the spear gun and raised the knife to plunge it home, all the dirty tricks Carl had shown me came to play. She groaned with pain and said.” Please don’t kill me Eric!” The voice was more than familiar; I did not stab her but pointed the knife tip under her chin. “I think I know who you are, under that mask. First you treat me like dirt and now you want to kill me, with the spear gun I got you? I have a good mind and throw you out right now without landing, Sif!” I noticed she wore a white stocking over her face, that distorted her facial features and I rolled it up so I could see her. From the cargo Area I heard a scratching sound. There were more of them! I took the spear gun from her hand and aimed it at the now opening separation door, and three women with stocking masks with dressed like Sif, all armed with spear guns appeared. I was certain I recognized Astrid to be one of them. As one of them spoke I knew it was Elnna.” Let her go you male pig! I hate you so much Eric! So much it hurts and I will kill you no matter what, so let her go and I do it fast and easy!” “Not that I have any idea what is going on or why you hate me, Elnna. I hold a spear gun aimed at you as well and you know I won’t miss!” “I don’t care if I die! I want you dead! “She started to cry and I could see that even through the fabric of her mask. The third woman lowered her spear gun and put her hand on the one Elnna was holding and pushed it down.” You are Eric Olafson?” It was not a voice I recognized. “Of course I am Eric. That’s why you here is it not?” “No Eric.” Sif said who I was still kneeling on.” We needed to get away and hid in this cargo flier. We hand no idea it was yours!” The call from the console was repeated and the masked woman said. “I think you need to answer but please do not tell them about us!” “Eric Olafson here.” It was Amundsen the XChange manager. “It was noticed you are stationary in the air above the crime scene and local authorities ask if you have seen a blue cloaked woman anywhere from up there hiding or leaving somewhere.” “What happened?” “A blue cloaked woman shot and killed Elder Odvar Bendixen with a spear gun. They ask if you had seen anything from up there. I told them already that you were with me and probably did not, but if you have seen something let them know.” “I paid no attention to the ruckus below; I am on my way now.” I got up from Sif and activated the Auto Pilot. The unknown woman sighed.” You are right Sif, we could have trusted him! She took of her mask and revealed a woman I had not seen before.” I am Snøfrid Bredenberg we are of the Freedom for Nilfeheim Sisterhood.” Category:Stories